Por ti hasta la vida
by Caraluna1
Summary: Gaara está dispuesto a darlo todo por la persona que ama, incluso su propia vida


**Resumen: **Gaara está dispuesto a darlo todo por la persona que ama, incluso su propia vida.

**Notas del Fanfics:** Pues nada, chicas, aquí estoy de vuelta con una historia un poco cortita, pero que espero sea de su total agrado. Este es el segundo one-shot que me atrevo a publicar y está hecho en base a una de mis dos parejas favoritas.

**Notas del capítulo:** No hay mucho que decir, sólo que disfruten la historia. Venga, chicas, a leer se ha dicho!!!

* * *

Negro y aguamarina, dos colores completamente contrastantes, igual que las personas poseedoras de unos pares de ojos de esas tonalidades. Una de ellas siempre se mantuvo ocultando su fragilidad tras esa fría e inexpresiva mirada que le caracterizaba; la otra con deseos de vivir y conocer lo que el amor es realmente, ya que su mejor amigo le había dicho que, cuando las personas aman, son capaces de realizar grandes proezas, por esa razón él quería experimentarlo.

Cuando vio ese par de pozos tan oscuros como la noche se dio cuenta de que ese chico era la persona que deseaba amar, pues gritaba con la mirada que necesitaba ser rescatado de ese abismo en el que se hallaba sumergido y él quiso ser su salvador, para que ambos pudieran descubrir juntos lo que es el amor.

Mucho esfuerzo le costó que le dejara entrar, pero Gaara no es conocido por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, así que luchó y luchó con toda su alma para que el precioso doncel que le había robado el corazón, Sasuke, le permitiera el acceso a su vida… ahora el Sabaku sabía lo que significaba amar, por lo que estaba dispuesto, incluso, a dar su vida para salvar la de la persona más importante que tenía.

Hacía meses atrás, Uchiha Sasuke había caído enfermo debido a una insuficiencia cardíaca que no había sido diagnosticada a tiempo, ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Familiares y amigos estaban realmente consternados con la noticia, pues no podían entender cómo era posible que le sucediera algo así justo cuando la vida se había dignado a sonreírle. Estaba próximo a contraer matrimonio con un varón maravilloso, Sabaku no Gaara; recientemente su hermano mayor, Itachi, le había anunciado que pronto se convertiría en tío, pues él y su esposo Naruto se encontraban esperando bebé, y por si fuera poco, estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían y apreciaban de verdad a pesar de que seguía conservando algo del osco carácter que se creó cuando murieron sus padres en un trágico accidente de auto.

La única solución que los doctores habían dado a su problema era un trasplante de corazón inmediato, pero había un gran problema… no encontraban un donador. Su prometido estaba más que desesperado, Gaara no sabía cómo iba a vivir su vida si Sasuke no estaba en ella, pasaba las noches y los días buscando, como un loco desesperado, algo o alguien que les ayudara a pasar con éxito por tan difícil prueba, sin embargo, entre tanta oscuridad le era prácticamente imposible encontrar un rayo de luz.

Su desesperación era tanta que, una terrible tarde, cuando Sasuke se había puesto mal y los doctores le dijeron que el tiempo estaba terminándose, salió completamente enloquecido del hospital y se dirigió a su apartamento… si no había alguien que diera su corazón para que el amor de su vida viviera, entonces él le daría el suyo.

Una vez que estuvo en su departamento, el pelirrojo se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, escudriñó entre sus cosas y después de una larga e infructuosa búsqueda, por fin encontró lo que deseaba, un pequeño revolver que hacía tiempo había comprado sólo por protección y que Sasuke se había ocupado en esconder muy bien, pues le temía a las armas.

Tomó la pistola sin ningún atisbo de duda y antes de marcharse cogió papel y pluma para escribir una carta, luego, al terminarla, se dio un par de minutos para contemplar por última vez el lugar en el que había sido tan feliz ese último par de años, viviendo con el Uchiha y amándolo como no llegó a creer jamás que amaría a una persona.

Cuando ya iba de salida, en una mesita próxima a la puerta, en la que ambos habían colocado varios retratos, vio una foto de Sasuke, el chico lucía realmente hermoso en ella… tenía una mirada enamorada y feliz, ese más bien parecía el rostro de un ángel. Cada que veía esa fotografía, Gaara le decía a su novio que lucía bellísimamente tierno, y aún lo sostenía, sin duda esa sería la imagen de esta vida que se llevaría consigo.

_____________________

Entró al hospital intempestivamente, avanzó hasta la recepción y una vez ahí llamó a la enfermera que se encontraba de turno. Sólo unos segundos le tomó a la mujer voltear sus ojos hacia la persona que le había llamado y lo hizo sólo para mirar horrorizada como el apuesto muchacho pelirrojo que tenía delante de sí se llevaba una pistola a la sien.

–Señorita, cuando haya muerto, lo primero que hará será llamar al doctor Kakashi Hatake y a la doctora Sakura Haruno; les dirá que deseo que mi corazón sea trasplantado al paciente Sasuke Uchiha que se encuentra en la habitación 307, después les entregará esta carta, para que, cuando ellos lo crean conveniente, se la den a mi prometido –en los ojos aguamarina se veía una determinación inquebrantable, realmente estaba decidido a matarse para que su amado viviera.

A punto estuvo de jalar el gatillo cuando, al paso más rápido que le permitía avanzar su enorme panza de seis meses, su rubio amigo apareció por el corredor –¡Gaara, detente! ¡¿Estás loco?! –gritó a toda voz al percatarse de lo que ocurría, no esperaba encontrarse esa escena tan horripilante.

–¡No te acerques!, Naruto, estoy decidido a salvar la vida de Sasuke, aún a costa de la mía, ¡así que no interfieras! –respondió también a los gritos.

–Gaara, por favor, baja esa pistola, escúchame un momento… yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí, si venía corriendo era porque necesitaba llamarte, iba a pedirle a la señorita que me prestara su teléfono para marcarte –explicó, intentando que la razón volviera al pelirrojo.

–¿Por qué tenías prisa de hablar conmigo? ¿Es que acaso Sasuke empeoró? –preguntó con evidente angustia.

–No, no… al contrario. Yo quería comunicarte que el teme ya tiene un donador, Sakura-chan y Kakashi nos lo informaron hoy, ellos querían decírtelo primero, pero como tú desapareciste esta tarde después de que Sasuke se puso mal, por eso no pudieron hacerlo –el rubito se había acercado un poco más a Gaara, pero no demasiado, pues temía que cometiera una locura.

–Eso… ¿eso es verdad? ¿No estás engañándome, Naruto? ¿No mientes para evitar que haga esto? –cuestionó, esta vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y por fin había alejado la pistola de su cabeza.

–Por supuesto que no te miento, baka, de hecho… en estos momentos está llevándose a cabo la operación, Sasuke fue llevado al quirófano hará unos quince minutos –informó el joven embarazado.

El Sabaku dejó caer el arma por la impresión que había causado en él la noticia, luego caminó hasta Naruto. Estando ya al lado del ojiazul, puso su temblorosa mano en el hombro de este –¡por favor, llévame a donde lo están operando! –suplicó finalmente.

–Te llevaré a la sala de espera donde estamos reunidos todos, cuando la operación termine Kakashi y Sakura-chan saldrán a avisarnos el resultado –Gaara se adelantó un poco y Naruto se acercó a la pobre mujer que todavía estaba impactada por lo ocurrido –señorita, quiero rogarle que por favor no le cuente a nadie lo que vio aquí… mi amigo, al que están operado, no debe enterarse jamás de que su tonto novio estuvo a punto de cometer una terrible locura –la mujer asintió y luego el rubio le dio alcance al ojiverde.

Después de tres angustiosas horas de espera, Gaara ya estaba impaciente –¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Estoy volviéndome loco! ¡Quiero saber cómo está Sasuke! –gritó furioso, sus hermanos y demás amigos intentaron calmarle, pero fue en vano, eso no sucedió hasta que unos minutos después aparecieron delante de ellos unos agotados Sakura y Kakashi, el primero en acosarlos con preguntas fue, obviamente, el pelirrojo –¿Qué pasó, como está? ¿Salió todo bien? ¡Por un maldito demonio, contéstenme! –rugió como fiera herida.

Los doctores se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, luego dieron la noticia que todos esperaban… –¡todo salió perfecto! –dijeron con emoción, los rostros de los presentes se iluminaron instantáneamente al escuchar tan buena nueva.

Gaara se dejó caer al piso con los ojos anegados en llanto –¡Gracias, Dios! ¡Gracias por esto! –dijo de todo corazón. Itachi y Naruto se acercaron a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y así pudo agradecerle también a sus otros amigos, Sakura y Kakashi, por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, y claro, no pudo dejar de hacer la pregunta obligada –¿puedo verlo? –sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.

–Ahora no es posible, pero lo trasladaremos a su cuarto y en cuanto sea prudente te dejaremos pasar –explicó la mujer de cabellos color rosa.

–Está bien, lo que cuenta es que Sasuke comenzará a recuperarse a partir de ahora y tendré toda la vida para contemplarle –respondió sonriente.

______________________

Ese era, sin duda, el día más feliz de sus vidas, habían contraído matrimonio y todas las personas que querían se hallaban acompañándolos. Sasuke lucía hermoso con la túnica blanca que vestía y Gaara se veía más apuesto que nunca con el traje negro que había escogido para la ocasión.

Cuando ya estaban en el auto, listos para partir a su viaje de Luna de miel, Sasuke sacó un papel de Dios sabe dónde y se lo mostró a su esposo –el otro día, mientras buscaba algunas cosas que tenía perdidas, me encontré esta carta… –Gaara enseguida reconoció el documento y se horrorizó por saberla en manos de él –y quería decirte que eres un tonto, pues de nada hubiese servido tu sacrificio, porque si tú no estás en este mundo yo tampoco quiero permanecer en él… te aseguro que al enterarme de tu muerte yo dejaría de existir en ese preciso momento, pero también deseo hacerte saber que te agradezco con toda mi alma que me ames de esta manera, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo con toda mi alma, este corazón nuevo es completamente tuyo –terminó, y posteriormente le dio un beso tierno a su marido.

–No quería que te enteraras de lo que quise hacer, pero parece que fui muy descuidado al no deshacerme de esa carta –dijo Gaara con algo de pesar –sin embargo, ahora que sabes esto quiero reafirmarte que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo, por ti supe lo que significa entregarse por completo a alguien, y por ti es que yo puedo ser feliz –confesó de forma romántica, mirándolo con los ojos enamorados.

–Pues lo mismo te digo yo… te amo con toda mi alma, y si necesitaras mi vida… te la daría gustoso –remató el pelinegro, luego dio la orden al chofer de que echara a andar el automóvil que los llevaría al inicio de la nueva aventura que emprenderían, plenamente seguros de que a su lado estaba la persona correcta, esa que sería capaz de sacrificarse para conseguir el bienestar del otro.

Las palabras que leyó en la carta de Gaara, se quedarían grabadas para siempre en la mente del Uchiha, ahora llamado Sabaku, y serían siempre consideradas como la declaración de amor más profunda y honesta de todos los tiempos…

_**Sasuke:**_

_Para cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos ya debes encontrarte completamente recuperado de la operación, quizá estés muy molesto porque no estaré junto a ti y porque, seguramente, nadie se atreverá a decirte lo que ha ocurrido conmigo para no afectar el recobro de tu salud._

_Perdóname, perdóname por no estar contigo en estos momentos, pero es que no puedo hacerlo, yo tomé una importante decisión que me lo impide, yo… yo decidí renunciar a mi vida con tal de que tú pudieras seguir adelante con la tuya, ya que no imagino cómo podría soportar tu ausencia._

_La tarde en la que tu situación se complicó me volví loco de dolor, no parecía haber ya ninguna esperanza de que apareciera un donador para ti, así que resolví darte mi corazón, aunque eso significara morir… _

_Mi cielo, no quiero que entristezcas por esto, pues en realidad no imagino un mejor lugar para mi corazón que tu pecho, puesto que realmente tú eres su dueño desde hace mucho, y si lo piensas bien, no estoy haciendo nada más que entregarte lo que te pertenece._

_Por favor, mi amado Sasuke, vive feliz siempre. Recuérdame, pero no con dolor ni pena. Intenta amar nuevamente y no vuelvas a sumirte en la soledad, ten presente que hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que te quieren con toda su alma; entre ellas están tus hermanos, Itachi y Sai, el loco de tu cuñado, Naruto, Temari y Kankuro (tus otros locos cuñados), Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Rock Lee, etc._

_Desde donde esté permaneceré cuidándote y amándote, feliz de saber que estás vivo._

_**Eternamente tuyo, Sabaku no Gaara.**_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Okas, sería grandiosamente estupendo que me regalaran un review. Un minutito es más que suficiente para escribir un coment, así que regálenme 60 segundos de su tiempo y háganme inmensamente feliz, ¿vale?

Las quiero mucho, kisus para todas.

**Hasta lueguito!!!!**


End file.
